


Help A Girl Out

by SarahJeanne7



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Merlance, Theroy, dyla, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne7/pseuds/SarahJeanne7
Summary: Prompt : Felicity is avoiding some lechers and quickly runs into a coffee shop, asking for someone to help her out. Everyone turns to Oliver to pretend to be her boyfriend to get these guys to leave her alone. So this one wildly got away from me and went a more dramatic way, but what can you do! Dyla/Thea Roy/Olicity/Andy Carly/MerLance! Fun times to be had all around! Oh and AU!





	Help A Girl Out

_Prompt: Felicity is avoiding some lechers and quickly runs into a coffee shop, asking for someone to help her out. Everyone turns to Oliver to pretend to be her boyfriend to get these guys to leave her alone._

_This should be a fun one! Let's do it complete AU where Oliver goes to Big Belly Burger all the time and everyone there knows him. Thea and Roy are together and both Robert and Moira are alive and together. Tommy and Laurel are also alive and together. Andy is alive and with Carly and Diggle and Lyla are married as well. Diggle and Oliver are very good friends._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow, or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

>>\---------------->

Oliver at the counter with a heavy sigh as Carly put a hot cup of coffee down in front of him. He smiled gratefully as he rubbed the back of his neck, exhausted.

"Rough day?" Carly asked with a sympathetic smile.

"It feels like every day is rough lately." Oliver groused as Carly patted his shoulder in sympathy and flitted away.

"Hey man." John Diggle said as he sat on the stool next to Oliver and clapped his shoulder in greeting.

"Hey. You get done early?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. Just on time for once." John said with a chuckle.

"Ah, the daily struggle of a buff bodyguard." John's wife Lyla spoke with a laugh as Oliver greeted her with a kiss to the cheek and watched as she made her way to speak with Carly.

"Tommy on his way?" John asked, looking around for the man.

"Supposed to be. Laurel probably got out late. The life of a DA, I suppose." Oliver lamented.

"Hey, Ollie. John." Thea said as she walked into the diner with Roy. She spared them just enough time for the greetings before making her way to the table the girls always sat and chatted at.

"How's Verdant business this week, Roy?" Oliver asked with a grin.

"Ask your sister. She's the boss and we all know it." Roy said with a small grin and a shake of his head. John and Oliver laughed as they agreed that Thea Queen was a force to be reckoned with.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked as he approached the counter with Laurel and a smiling Andy close behind them. 

"Yeah, what did we miss?" Andy added as he found his wife and gave her a wink. Laurel greeted the men quickly before making her way to the women's table.

"Just talking about how my sister wears the pants." Oliver said with a chuckle. The others once again laughed as they all agreed.

>>\-------------------->

Oliver looked around at all the people in the diner. He had come to know all of them as family more than friends. They met at the diner at least twice a week. There were times when Queen Consolidated had Oliver too busy to make it for more dinners, but he tried his hardest because these were his favorite times of the week. They all understood having a busy schedule, which just made everything easier. It had always been hard for Oliver to date and make friends because he always seemed to be working. He looked at the others with a hint of jealousy. Tommy was running Merlyn Global Group and had Laurel to come home to every night. They understood each other being busy, especially with Laurel now being the DA.

Then there was Carly and Andy, who seemed to be permanently in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. They had a son named AJ who had recently turned seven, but you would think the two of them had just begun dating. Carly pretty much ran the diner, and Andy ran Diggle Security with John.

That brought him to think about John and Lyla. They had a long and complicated history. They had been separated for years due to jobs and difficulty adjusting to civilian life after they had both been in the military. They had eventually found their way back to each other and Lyla ran all the tech for Diggle Securities. She got to work beside her husband every day. They were a true power couple. Oliver smiled as he remembered being the best man in their wedding just two years ago.

Oliver turned and looked at the girls table when he heard his sister's laugh and thought about her relationship. She and Roy ran Verdant together. A club that was completely funded and backed by Queen Consolidated. They two had been together for five years and Oliver knew there wasn't going to be long before the two were next to be married. They would be the last of the group, as Tommy and Laurel were to be married next month.

That just left Oliver. He had no serious girlfriend. Hadn't for a few years. The last serious relationship he had been in had been with Laurel's sister, Sara. That hadn't ended well at all. They definitely weren't right together, but once they started dating, Oliver was afraid that if they were to break up it may ruin his relationships with Laurel and the others. He couldn't afford for that to happen, so he had stayed with Sara far longer than he should have. Eventually, Sara had known that he wasn't in love with her and had moved out of state to go find what she really wanted to do with her life. Oliver didn't like admitting it, but he was glad that she had chosen to leave. No matter what the others said, if Sara had hung around it would have made things awkward.

>>\--------------------->

Felicity leaned her head back with a heavy sigh as she tried to stretch her sore muscles. It had been one of her busiest days in a while. The IT company she owned and operated, Smoak Technologies, was in higher demand than ever these days. Felicity tried to see to as many calls personally as she could. She felt it built better business relationships, even if it was rare for her to meet the heads of the companies she was assisting. Today, she had been to Merlyn Global Group, Diggle Securities, City Hall, and Verdant. She was currently on her last assignment at Verdant's backer, Queen Consolidated. Felicity had been called to Queen Consolidated several times over the past few weeks. The first few times had been for legitimate reasons, but then Felicity began to suspect the problems were being created on purpose. It was always the same two men who called and asked for Felicity specifically to be the one to come down to QC and fix the problem. But tonight had been the worst. It had been almost after hours when she had received the call. She had actually debated putting it off until tomorrow. Felicity thought now that maybe she should have. It was just her alone with the two men in the now basically empty offices. All she knew were their names. James and Sam. She repeated them as a mantra to herself in case anything were to happen.

"Come on, Felicity. You know you want to go out with us." James tried to speak seductively.

"What could be better than the three of us having a little fun? Definitely a win win for you." Sam added.

"Um, I really rather wouldn't, thank you. I'm just here to fix the mainframe and then be on my way. I have people waiting for me." Felicity was proud of herself for thinking to add the last bit. Maybe if they thought she had someone waiting for her, it would discourage them from trying anything. She knew she should have waited to take this call until tomorrow. Better yet, she would send one of her male workers to Queen Consolidated from now on.

Felicity's hopes that her comment about someone waiting for her deterring them from trying anything were dashed as she felt a hand trying to slide up her skirt. Felicity whirled and sent a right hook into James' face before really processing what had happened. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock as she watched James fall to the floor. Before she could say anything, Sam had pressed her against the nearest wall.

"I see how it is now. So you like it rough, huh?" Sam spoke as he put one hand into her hair and gripped it tightly.

"No. Please. I'm sorry. It was just a reflex to him grabbing me." Felicity stammered out as she felt almost choked with fear.

"Well, let me show you my reflex to my friend being punched." Sam growled out as he put one hand on Felicity's throat and began squeezing, slowly increasing the pressure.

"Don't kill her, man. I thought we just wanted to have fun." James said as though he were talking about something as simple as the weather.

"I'm not gonna kill her. And we can have just as much fun with her if she's passed out." Sam spoke as Felicity gripped his wrist in both her hands, trying to dislodge it from her throat. She could feel black encroaching on her vision. If she was going to die, it certainly wasn't going to be in the IT Department of Queen Consolidated. And it definitely wasn't going to be because of these two idiots.

Felicity picked a heeled foot up slowly before jamming it down hard on Sam's foot. Before he could completely back away from her, she brought her leg up once again. This time resulting in a knee to his groin. He bent over double, groaning as he cupped himself. Felicity didn't take the time to think or process where she hurt. She just ducked her head and ran at James. Felicity hit him in the stomach and the two of them crashed to the floor, tipping a desk over in the process. Felicity began to rise, planning on high tailing it out of there as quickly as she could, when James rolled them and pinned her to the floor. He brought his fist down to her side and she yelped in pain as he did it twice more. His other hand had wrapped itself in Felicity's hair. James pulled her head up, only to slam it back down to the floor. Hard. Felicity groaned and looked for some type of weapon. The closest thing to her was the phone that had fallen off the desk that had been tipped over. Felicity groped for it, her fingers inching toward it slowly as James began feeling her up. Before he could do anymore harm to her, Felicity brought the phone down as hard as she could on the side of James' head. He rolled off her, clutching at his head and groaning in pain. Felicity didn't hesitate, fueled by adrenaline. She stood and began sprinting out of the building. She didn't want to risk being stopped by security, so she took an emergency exit.

Once she reached outside, Felicity realized her purse and the keys to her car were still back in the IT Department, and she certainly wasn't going back in for them. She knew there was a diner close by, so she figured she would head there for help. Felicity was sure someone there would let her borrow a phone so she could call someone. Though, she didn't really have anyone to call.

It took Felicity a few moments before she realized it was pouring down rain and she squinted her eyes in confusion. She had no idea how long it had been raining for, but she did notice the diner was just up ahead. As she let out the first sigh of relief since the whole evening's events had begun she heard voices behind her. She ducked into the closest doorway and peeked around, looking down the street. Felicity covered her mouth to stop any noise from releasing as she saw James and Sam walking. They were clearly looking for her. And they were clearly pissed as well.

Felicity bit her lip as she weighed her options. She could stand in this doorway and wait for them to find her, or hope they walked by. With her luck she doubted there was any way they would just walk by her. Or she could take her chances and sprint to the diner. It wasn't far and she could see there was quite a crowd inside. As much as she didn't want to tell anyone about what happened, she knew her best chances lay with the diner and the people inside. Felicity took a few deep breaths and rolled her shoulders. She felt exhausted, and knew her adrenaline was fading. If she was going to act, it would have to be now. With her final reserves, Felicity sprinted for all she was worth into the diner, pushing the door open so hard, it hit the opposing wall. Felicity looked around as exhaustion continued to weigh on her, noticing how everyone went quiet and stared at her. Before she could speak, the best looking man she had ever seen was cupping her shoulders gently and asking her if she was alright. She suppressed the urge to flinch from him and looked into his eyes. She asked him for help.

>>\-------------------->

Oliver was brought out of his thoughts when the diner door was shoved open so hard, it hit the opposite wall. Everyone turned, startled and ready for battle as they took in the young woman. She was soaking wet from the rain outside and looked as though she had been in an accident.

Oliver was the first to reach her. He didn't even remember running to her, but as he gently reached out and cupped her small shoulders in his hands, he had to admit something just felt right.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked her urgently.

"Please. I need your help." The woman answered thickly.

As Oliver took a closer look at the woman, he felt a deep attraction. Apparently his body didn't care if she was injured. Oliver pushed aside how well she seemed to fit him as he tried to take stock of her. He noticed redness at her throat that was quickly bruising and narrowed his eyes at the condition of her clothing. Oliver's jaw clenched in anger as he thought he had a pretty good idea of what happened to the woman.

"Why don't you come sit down? We'll get you a nice, hot cup of coffee and call the cops." Oliver spoke as he gently put an arm across her shoulders to guide her to the nearest booth.

"No. Please. I don't want you to call the cops. Those men, they're coming and I just need someone to make them leave me alone." Felicity said the words so quietly, Oliver had to strain to hear her. But the second the words registered, he felt the anger ramp up to uncontrollable rage.

He seated Felicity gently in the booth and motioned for the girls to come over as he saw all the men standing and preparing for battle. It didn't take long for Oliver to see two men outside the diner, looking equally as disheveled as the woman. Without waiting to see if it was the same men, Oliver burst through the diner door and sprinted their way. He knew without looking that the others were following behind him. Oliver was about ten feet away from the men when they realized the group was heading right for them. Oliver wasn't about to give them a chance to escape and tackled the closest one, leaving the other to his friends.

Once Oliver got the man to stop struggling and had him effectively pinned, he almost reeled back in shock.

"James Harris? What the hell?!" Oliver didn't think his anger could have escalated any further, but the dots he was connecting in his head were making him shake with the emotion.

"M- Mr. Queen. What are you doing?" James asked, clearly nervous.

"Did you attack that woman?" Oliver had the man's collar in his hands and shook him with the question.

"What? What woman? We didn't touch any woman!" James stammered out. Oliver turned to look at the others and saw the malice in the other pinned man's eyes.

"Sam Carter? One of you better tell me exactly what the hell happened before I assume the worst!" Oliver growled out with barely contained fury. He was hanging on by a thread.

"Nothing happened." James reiterated. Oliver looked at the others for guidance.

"Maybe you should come into the diner with us and we'll ask the woman." John said with a voice laced in steel.

"Great idea, John. We'll see what she has to say." Tommy affirmed as they hauled Sam up.

"Listen, she came on to us! Whatever she says happened, she's lying!" James began yelling in a panic.

Oliver shoved James against the closest brick wall and got in his face.

"The fact that you started with nothing happened, then ended with that bullshit? Leads me to believe you did something. I'm done playing games." Oliver ground out through clenched teeth as he threw Roy a significant look. The younger man nodded as he pulled his phone out.

"Captain Lance? It's Roy Harper. We're down at Big Belly Burger and a woman has been… hurt. We have the two men who did it… Yes… Yes, sir…" Roy hung up the phone as he looked to the others.

"Lance is on his way and says to hold them until he or one of his units get here." Roy told the others as Andy took Sam from John so he could calm Oliver down. John came over and eased James out of Oliver's grip and towards Tommy and Roy. The two men grabbed him and walked him to Andy. The younger Diggle brother took zip ties from his pockets and quickly had the men secure. He, Tommy and Roy kept an eye on them as John spoke quietly to Oliver. The group could feel the emotions emanating from him.

"Oliver. You okay?" John asked his best friend.

"Connect the dots, John. Look what they did to her." Oliver spoke with barely contained rage.

"From the looks of it, she put up one hell of a fight. But she still needs help, Oliver. What she needs more than anything is for us to get these guys locked up where they belong and for us to be calm around her." John said reasonably. Oliver nodded his head and took a few deep breaths before signaling to the others that he was ready to head back to the diner.

>>\-------------->

Felicity didn't understand why she was shaking so hard. She couldn't even lift the coffee mug to her lips because her hands shook so badly. She was trying to hold the tears at bay as she looked at the sympathetic women around her.

"Do I know you?" The youngest looking girl with dark hair and bright green eyes asked as she tilted her head at Felicity.

"I, um. I own Smoak Technologies. My name is Felicity. Smoak. You. You're the owner of Verdant. Right?" Felicity struggled to get the words out.

"Oh my gosh, you've saved our ass at the City Hall like a hundred times! I didn't realize you were the owner of the company! You look our age." The long haired blonde sitting next to the young girl spoke enthusiastically. Felicity recognized her as Starling City's DA.

"Oh. I'm sure you would have figured it out on your own. But I'm happy to h-help." Felicity knew the women were trying to get her mind off what had happened. What was still happening outside. She was grateful for it, but she was afraid it was going to be a long time before she thought of anything else. But she would give it a shot anyway.

"You're Laurel Lance, right? Congratulations on being the youngest DA Starling City has ever seen. You've done an amazing job so far." Felicity said as she offered a tenuous smile.

"That's me. Thank you for the praise, I'm certainly trying." Laurel said with a soft smile.

"And you're Thea Queen right? Oliver Queen's younger sister?" Felicity asked, even though she knew the answer.

"That's me. I knew you looked familiar, too. You never charge us full price at Verdant." Thea said with a genuine smile and tilt of her head.

"Well, you never ask me to do anything very difficult. And you're, um, just trying to get the business off the ground. I wouldn't want you drowning in IT fees." Felicity tried to explain.

"Oh my goodness, she's apologizing for not charging you." The tough looking brunette said from the corner of the booth.

"I've never had to use your services Ms. Smoak, but I appreciate you helping all of us out. I'm Carly Diggle. Andy Diggle's wife." The beautiful dark skinned woman told her as she put a gentle hand to Felicity's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Felicity answered back as her head began pounding once again.

"We should stop making small talk and get you checked out." The tough looking woman spoke once again.

"That's Lyla. John's wife. She seems like a hard ass, but I promise she's a big softie" Thea assured Felicity.

"I appreciate you all being so kind to me and showing so much concern, but I'm really all right." Felicity tried to assure them.

Before any of them could argue, what they all knew to be Captain Lance's car came screeching to a stop outside the diner along with two other police vehicles. Felicity began shaking even harder than before as Laurel went out to speak to her father and the others watched as two men were being put into the squad cars. Felicity thought she heard Thea speaking to her, but she couldn't hear anything over the chattering of her teeth and her own breath sawing in and out of her chest. She felt like she was coming undone but couldn't get the words out to the other women to tell them maybe she wasn't so okay after all.

>>\---------------->

"Lyla? I think somethings wrong." Thea spoke urgently as she watched Felicity's face go stark white and her teeth begin chattering. Lyla jumped into action as she forced Felicity's head between her knees.

"Carly. Go get one of the men. Preferably Oliver or Tommy." Lyla spoke in a commanding voice.

"On it." Carly said as she ran outside.

>>\---------------->

Oliver had just finished speaking to Lance when he saw Carly coming out of the diner, looking panicked. He made his way to her quickly.

"Carly? What's wrong?" Oliver asked in a demanding tone, wanting her to focus.

"Felicity. Something is wrong with her." Carly said, worried. Oliver didn't hesitate or think twice as he sprinted into the diner. He saw Lyla massaging the blonde's neck and his sister attempting to speak comforting words to her. He ran and slid to his knees next to where she was sitting.

"Felicity? Where are you hurt?" Oliver asked her, trying to put a calmness he didn't feel into his voice.

The voice sounded far away and Felicity didn't think she knew the person behind it, but for some reason, the sound of it instantly calmed and soothed her. She could feel her muscles relaxing and her breaths seemed to slow. Felicity slowly looked up from where Lyla had pushed her head between her knees. When she did, she came face to face with the man that had been so quick to help her.

"What?" Felicity asked in confusion. She couldn't remember what he had just said.

"Where are you hurt?" Oliver repeated the question, his concern elevating at her obvious confusion.

"Um. Everywhere?" Felicity worded it as a question as she found herself listing out of the booth.

Oliver startled as Felicity fell to the side, catching her on instinct. He cradled her gently as he stood. Something was wrong and he wasn't about to wait around for an ambulance. Not when he could get her to the hospital much quicker. Oliver began striding to his truck.

"Mmm. You're so strong. So what's wrong with you?" Felicity spoke as though she was drunk.

"What? Nothing is wrong with me." Oliver startled at the woman's question as he fumbled to open the passenger side door of his truck.

"There must be something. No one is perfect." Felicity continued as he got her settled and gently buckled her into his truck.

"Well, I guess I work too much." Oliver answered honestly, taken off guard by the random question.

"Hmm. That's not really a flaw. If it is, than I have it too." Felicity answered quietly. Oliver couldn't resist reaching in and gently brushing her hair back from her face. He found himself drawn to this woman and didn't understand why. He hurriedly rushed around to the driver's side and headed to the hospital, taking turns carefully so he didn't jostle her.

>>\--------------->

"Captain! Mr. Queen just took off with the witness!" The young officer spoke as he ran to Lance's side.

"He is taking her to the hospital, you jerk!" Came Thea Queen's response as she exited the diner, headed for Roy Harper.

"I don't think we have to worry about Mr. Queen, Rivers." Lance spoke with a roll of his eyes.

"Dad, I want this case." Laurel said as his attention was once again directed to his daughter.

"Honey." Lance sighed out.

"No. I know that woman. Not well. But enough to know she's clearly a good person. It also doesn't seem like she has anyone else. She didn't seem interested in calling anyone, anyway." Laurel spoke stubbornly.

"You know you aren't going to be able to stop her." Tommy spoke as he stepped up to his fiancee's side.

"I know. And you're right. Ms. Smoak doesn't have anyone. She has no living relatives and doesn't seem to spend a lot of time socializing either." Lance responded.

"How do you know that?" Roy asked as he eyed Lance inquisitively.

"She's been to the PD more than a few times to help us out. She's always very sweet and usually brings baked goods with her. We're cops. I've been one long enough to know when someone spends most of their time working, and very little of it living." Lance answered sadly.

"Well, I think we're just the people to fix that." Carly spoke with a lift of her chin.

"If you guys have this handled, I think we'll head over and meet Oliver at the hospital." Andy spoke as he stepped up next to his wife.

"You better call your sitter and tell her she'll be pulling some extra hours tonight." Lyla joked lightly as she stepped up beside John.

"It's settled then. Off to the hospital we go." Thea said with a worried smile.

>>\---------------->

Felicity groaned as she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She felt a stabbing fear in her chest as she realized where she was. The hospital. The absolute very last place she ever wanted to be. She didn't have long to dwell on the encroaching despair, as who she now knew to be Oliver Queen entered her vision.

"Hey. You're awake. Let me get a nurse." Oliver spoke in what sounded like a worried tone and Felicity couldn't help herself. She reached out and gripped his wrist.

"Stay. Please? I hate hospitals." Felicity rasped out, hating that she was showing weakness.

"Yes. It's okay. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here." Oliver answered as he sat back down, pressing the call light on her bed instead.

"How did you get in here?" Felicity asked, genuinely curious. An emotion that turned to slight amusement as she saw the CEO of Queen Consolidated blush.

"I, uh. Heh. I told them I was your fiance." Oliver answered as he rubbed a hand across the nape of his neck.

"Oh. Wow. I don't really know what to say to that." Felicity spoke honestly.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm really sorry. I just didn't want you to wake up alone and scared. And I didn't know who I should call. If anyone. Do you want me to call anyone now? Husband? Boyfriend?" Oliver asked, not realizing he was holding his breath in anticipation of her answer.

"No. Thank you. There's no one." Felicity spoke dejectedly.

"Well, that's not true. There's me. And my friends and family are all out in the waiting room." Oliver spoke with a sad smile.

"Why would you do that? Why would any of you do that? You don't know me." Felicity felt her voice wobble with emotion.

"Because no one should be alone. And there is just something about you, Miss Felicity Smoak. I can't put my finger on it, but I can't find myself able to leave your side either." Oliver told her.

"I don't think anyone has ever been so kind to me before. Or been willing to stand up for me the way you and your friends did. Thank you." Felicity choked out, trying unsuccessfully to hold her tears at bay. Oliver immediately sat next to her on the hospital bed and gently pulled her into his arms.

"Hey. Shh. You're okay now. Those bastards will be dealt with and you won't ever have to worry about them again. I promise." Oliver swore to the small blonde.

>>\---------------->

Oliver and Felicity found themselves talking about nothing and yet talking about everything, as the nurses came and checked Felicity over. Oliver's friends and family came in and Felicity felt her heart swelling with emotion as these people just accepted her. With no reservations, demands, or ulterior motives. They just liked her and that was that. Oliver had finally convinced them to leave Felicity in peace as her eyes had begun drooping.

Felicity expected him to leave with them, only to be surprised as he seemed to settle into the chair next to her hospital bed.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked, shocked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Getting comfortable." Oliver told her while giving her a strange look.

"But why?" Felicity wasn't understanding.

"I told you. No one deserves to be alone." Oliver's voice hardened as he spoke.

"I'm going to be fine. The doctor said I can go home tomorrow." Felicity spoke to him slowly.

"Right. So I'm going to stay here with you tonight and then drive you home after you're released." Oliver answered confidently.

"But you don't even know me!" Felicity burst out.

"I know enough. I know all about your company, Felicity. And I've seen enough of your personality tonight to know that I want to know more. I want to know you. So I'm staying. I'm here for whatever you may need. If you want someone to hold your hand when you talk to Lance, or kick him out if you don't feel like talking to him at all. I'm here. Just ask and it's yours." Oliver told her vehemently.

"I don't understand." Felicity spoke brokenly as she began sobbing. Oliver once again hurried to sit next to her on the hospital bed and pull her into his arms. He held her and rocked her until she calmed down. When Oliver moved back to his chair, he found himself grasping one of Felicity's hands in his.

"I want to know you, Felicity Smoak." Oliver reiterated to the woman as she finally let sleep take her.

When Felicity woke up in the morning, it was to a snoring Oliver Queen next to her hospital bed. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. She had heard all the stories of course. The playboy Oliver Queen who just couldn't seem to settle down. The party hard type who was spoiled and had his job handed to him at his family's company. But she didn't believe any of that. It certainly wasn't what she saw when she looked at him. She saw a man who was lonely, but spent all of his time taking care of those around him. Felicity saw the protective streak in Oliver. And not just for her, but for all the women that she had met the night before. It was in every look, and fond smile that he gave them. The comforting touches. This was a man who would do anything to protect those he cared about. And for some reason, even though he barely knew her, Oliver Queen had decided she was one of those people. And even though Felicity didn't know what had made him choose her, she wasn't going to do anything to mess it up or push him away. Because though she didn't admit it, she felt there was just something about this man as well.

>>\-------------->

Captain Lance came to see Felicity before the doctor released her from the hospital. As he had promised, Oliver stayed and held her hand as she told Lance everything that had happened the night before. There were times when she had to softly remind Oliver not to hang on to her hand so tightly. He would apologize profusely before gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Clearly forcing himself to relax. Felicity appreciated the anger on her behalf. She could also feel the anger radiating off Captain Lance. He assured her she wouldn't have to worry about the men again and Oliver agreed with the statement wholeheartedly. He went on to tell her and Lance that both men had been released from Queen Consolidated employment, minus a severance package and any benefits they may have accrued. They had also been blacklisted all over Starling City, thus having no choice but to leave once they were released from prison. Felicity had looked at him in shock, not believing he would do something so drastic for her. Not that the men didn't deserve every punishment, it was just hard to believe it was done for her.

Once Captain Lance had everything he needed and had given Felicity a reassuring pat to the leg, Oliver helped her get dressed and ready to go home. Felicity eyed him as he seemed to fidget as he pushed her wheelchair out to the front entrance. Once he had helped her into his truck and seated himself behind the wheel, Felicity called him on it.

"Okay, spill it. I don't know you that well, but I know you're acting strange." Felicity observed.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want to pressure you. Or scare you. Or sound like a crazy person." Oliver admitted in a rush and Felicity couldn't help but let loose a small laugh.

"Oliver, you basically saved my ass last night. And saw most of it in the hospital. Might as well just ask me." Felicity spoke bluntly.

"And what a beautiful ass it is." Oliver said with a charming smirk. Felicity held her breath as that smile momentarily took her breath away.

"Um. Thank you. Now ask me." Felicity spoke as she tried to compose herself.

"I want you to come home with me. My parents can help you recuperate and Thea would love it. Also, the others spend an ungodly amount of time at my place, and they all really like you and would like to get to know you. They come in and out as they please, my home is pretty much grand central station. So you probably wouldn't get a lot of rest there. So maybe it isn't the best idea after all. Just forget I asked, sorry." Oliver had spoken so quickly, and Felicity had been so stunned by his words that she hadn't been able to speak.

"Oliver. Stop. This is absolutely crazy, and maybe it's the concussion talking, but I want to go home with you. Oh, my god. I definitely didn't mean that the way it sounded. I swear. I'm not some crazy person. I'm not looking to jump into bed with you. I know we just met. Oh, god, stop me anytime, please." Felicity begged him.

"Felicity. It isn't crazy and I hope it isn't just the concussion talking. I want you to come home with me and I'm okay with whatever way you mean that. I'm totally fine if you want to jump into bed with me, though I think we should wait until you're all healed up and we know each other a bit better. But, after that? By all means, take advantage of me. I'll admit it's fast, Felicity, but I'm old enough to know what I want. Everything in my life feels like it's been moving in slow motion. So a little speed is a welcome change of pace. The more time I spend with you, the more time I want to spend with you. That's the truth. I'm not the playboy the magazines like to make me out to be. I know you have no reason to take my word for that, but I swear to you that's the truth." Oliver looked Felicity in the eyes intently as he spoke the words.

Felicity sat in the truck and listened silently as Oliver literally offered her everything she had been looking for. She waited for him to finish speaking before she lifted her eyes to meet his. The raw emotion she saw in them would have made the decision for her. If she hadn't already made it. She could tell Oliver was waiting for Felicity to give him some type of answer and she didn't want to play games or leave him wondering what she was thinking. So, even though she knew it was crazy and the odds were against them, Felicity practically leaped across the truck to plant her lips over Oliver's. She only had to wait a few seconds before he was responding to her in kind, as gently as he could be. They pulled away from each other only when they needed to breathe and Felicity calmly sat back on her side of the vehicle as she rebuckled her seat belt. Oliver stared at her in silence for a few moments before a grin took over his face.

"Felicity." Oliver said her name in wonder.

"Yes?" Felicity asked, slightly nervous for whatever he was about to say.

"Do you find yourself a daring woman?" Oliver growled out slightly.

"Um, no? Not usually anyway. Kissing you just now was probably the most daring thing I've ever done in my life. And one of the best things as well." Felicity admitted.

"Hmm." Oliver responded gruffly.

"Why do you ask?" Felicity looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Because I have a feeling the two of us are going to be one crazy ride. I just wanted you to be prepared for that." Oliver answered with a smirk as he started the truck and took them to his home.

>>\--------------->

Felicity had recovered quickly, but Oliver's parents had been so welcoming that they had invited her to continue to stay at the mansion. It didn't take long for Oliver to have her things moved into her room. It took even less time before he was having her things moved into _**his**_ room. Felicity was in shock when that happened. His bedroom was more like an apartment. The only thing it was missing was the kitchen.

>>\---------------->

**_Six Months Later_ **

"So, I've been thinking." Oliver said cautiously.

"Well, that's dangerous." Felicity responded with a smirk, receiving a mock glare from Oliver.

"Seriously. I've been thinking. I think you and I should get our own place." Oliver rushed the words, afraid of what Felicity's answer would be. The few minutes of silence were slowly killing him.

"Felicity?" Oliver questioned nervously.

"You want us to buy a house?" Felicity asked quietly.

"Yes. I want us to live in our own place." Oliver spoke seriously.

"Okay." Felicity said strangely.

"Okay? Just okay? Felicity, it's okay if you aren't ready. I don't want to rush you or do anything that could hurt our relationship." Oliver assured her as he gripped her hands in his.

"No. No. It's not that." Felicity seemed to come out of her daze as she spoke.

"Okay. Then what is it?" Oliver asked, concerned.

"It's just that. Well. No one has ever wanted to be with me like you do. I'm out of my depth here." Felicity admitted with shame as she put her head down. Oliver reached out and slowly lifted her chin until their eyes met.

"Felicity Smoak. You are remarkable. Anyone who doesn't realize that, or tries to tell you otherwise, isn't worth your time. Or mine." Oliver promised her.

"Oliver?" Felicity spoke his name while still looking into his eyes.

"Yes, Felicity?" Oliver responded quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I love you." Felicity only hesitated a little.

"Oh, Felicity. I'm so glad to hear that. Because I love you too." Oliver responded before pulling her lips to his own.

_**Okay, so clearly this got wildly out of control. I would apologize, but I really had fun writing it and enjoyed it. I certainly hope you enjoy reading it just as much! Let me know what you think! Also, I obviously took this cute little prompt and went a little dark and dramatic with it. My bad. But! I do think the only purpose of a prompt is to get you started and the whole point of them is to let your imagination run wild with you. Anyway, reviews fuel prompts! (That's not true. I'm going to write them anyway, I just like reviews.)** _


End file.
